In a traditional kitchen setting, appliances tend to extend out from the adjacent cabinets. There has been a growing trend towards a seamless appearance between appliances and cabinetry. However, contemporary refrigerators feature a door which is hinged on one or both sides and the refrigerator door pivots about this hinge. Because of this, a refrigerator must either protrude from the surrounding cabinetry to allow space for the door to open or there must be a gap between the refrigerator and the cavity in which the refrigerator sets. Neither of these alternatives is desirable given the goal of seamless integration of the refrigerator to the surrounding cabinetry. Therefore, there is a need for a refrigerator design which is capable of seamlessly and flushly aligning with surrounding cabinetry, while still allowing the refrigerator door to fully open.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator which may be installed flush to existing cabinetry without a noticeable gap between the cabinetry and the refrigerator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator having a door which does not intrude upon the opening of the fresh food compartment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator door hinge utilizing gears rather than linkages.